Increased access to the Internet has had the unintended effect of increasing the reach of software programs that capture personal information of users without their informed consent (“Spyware”) or that corrupt computers without the user's knowledge and informed consent (“Malware”). In addition, a cottage industry has arisen in software that automatically downloads and displays advertising while an application is being used (“Adware”).
Such programs, when installed on the user's computer, can eavesdrop on the user, collect sensitive information and, in some cases, take control of the user's computer. In some cases, these software programs send messages out to other computers or servers, providing a conduit for the transfer of potentially sensitive information.
Software application have also become increasingly segmented through the use of plug-in components or other add-on type extensions to applications such as web browsers. The Internet provides an excellent distribution mechanism for these add-on components. However, it is difficult if not impossible to determine trusted from un-trusted sources of these add-on components. Additionally, the average user may be requesting, downloading, and installing add-on components without even knowing they are doing it.
What is needed is a system and method to analyze downloaded applications and components, monitor the applications and components during operation, and prevent any suspect operations from harming the host system.